Trickster Correspondence
by Paulathe Cat
Summary: Just a bit of fluff in honor of Jared's birthday. Season 3 spoilage with a tag for "Mystery Spot"- Sam and Loki Some language that might be objectionable.


Disclaimer: I don't own them, they aren't mine. Spoilers for Season 3 with Tag to "Mystery Spot".

A/N: Okay… Not my usual. Don't kill me. This is a one-shot fic to commemorate Jared Padalecki's birthday. It's only slashy if you see it that way! Unbeta'd and just meant as fluff.

**Trickster Correspondence **

Sam was in the front passenger seat waiting for his brother to pay for gas and any number of unhealthful snacks he was likely to buy from the gas station's convenience store. He was scrolling down his blackberry and clicking to read the various e-mails sent to him. He saw a message flash at him with the user name UNKNOWN SENDER. He clicked to open it and began reading.

"Dear Sam,

Do people write "Dear" as a salutation in e-mails? I often wonder at the quirky habits of humans when they write things down. I would pop in to talk to you and your idiot brother directly, but you two have a disturbing habit of sticking me through my middle with large pokey wooden objects and I just got this shirt cleaned."

Sam scrunched up his face in confusion. "What?" He thought about it and exclaimed out loud. "Trickster?" He scrolled all the way to the bottom of the e-mail and saw it had been signed "Loki". He scrolled back to the sentence he left off reading feeling anger and frustration, and no small amount of confusion at the Trickster's newest torment.

"Yep. If you hadn't guessed… it's me- Loki, The Trickster. You can't still be annoyed at me for the whole Mystery Spot fiasco, can you? I mean, that was ages ago and I thought we could all put it in the past and be done with it. I am guessing you are reading this with some choice words, probably words more at home in your brother's potty-mouth than in yours."

"You better believe I'm still pissed, you son of a bitch." Sam growled as he read.

"But you should learn to move on, Sasquatch. I mean, seriously, did Dean come out of that whole affair any the worse for the experience? I bet not. Hell, he doesn't even remember the thing."

"No, but I do, asshole!" Sam yelled at the unoffending handheld device. His face was becoming flush and his eyes flashed in righteous anger.

"Hmmm… I guess I should consider that you remember, huh? But, really, Sam. If you actually think about a little bit, you'll realize that you have a newfound respect for how much you care for Dean-o and have a higher tolerance for the completely asinine crap he pulls. See? I think I actually did you a favor! I brought you two closer together! You should totally thank me."

Sam was a hair's breadth from throwing his blackberry across the parking lot and running over it with the Impala. He was fuming and he felt the barely suppressed rage could be blowing cartoonishly from his ears. He barely had enough coherence in his mind to form a sentence in response. His eyes continue to scan the e-mail.

"Uh… maybe I should come to the point instead of rehashing old and painful memories for you, huh? Well, what I really wanted to say was, you know, since it's that time of the year… it comes around this time every year… like clockwork… is well, Happy Birthday.

From, Loki"

Sam sat in the car and he felt his blood pressure start to climb down from dangerous levels. He was staring at the two words at the end- Happy birthday. A small smile began to creep onto his face. His eyes began to soften and his grip on the device began to loosen. "Huh."

Dean took that moment to climb into the driver's side laden with M&Ms and Gummy creatures, chips and soft drinks, a protein bar clenched in his teeth. He handed a bottle of water to Sam. Once Dean situated himself comfortably, and reached to put the keys into the ignition, he turned to look at his brother.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Dean asked.

Sam looked to the e-mail, pushed delete and turned the phone to power-save mode before putting it away. "Not a thing." Sam responded. He turned to look out the window as Dean brought the big, black beast to life with a turn of the key.

_Thanks, Loki_. Sam thought silently to the pagan god. _At least someone remembered_.

End


End file.
